Finding Out the Truth
by KrazyKurls
Summary: Lily Evans is about to start her seventh year, and she is so excited. She is ready to start studying for her NEWTs, she is head girl, and she is ready to make a name for herself outside Hogwarts. The only thing standing in her way is James Potter and his annoying friends. But with help from her friends and a little realization of herself, Lily may make this her best year yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created these characters, not me. Erin Sagert is the only character that is solely mine in this chapter.

Chapter 1:

Lily Evans of Number 13 Orchids Lane was proud to say that this year was bound to be one of the best she had ever had. She had finally made it to her last year at Hogwarts, but best of all she had just turned 17 so she could finally use magic outside of Hogwarts. Not that she did it much. No need to giver her sister another reason to hate her more.

Of course outside of the small little house at the end of the lane, no one knew much about Lillian Evans beyond the fact that she went to a mysterious far away boarding school for the past 6 years. But for the Evans family it really did not matter what everyone else thought. There were much more important matters to deal with.

Much to Lily's dismay one of those matters was her sister, Petunia Evans. Petunia Evans was coming home after her fifth date with Vernon Dursley this evening. In order to avoid another row with the dull, large man and the complaints of her screechy, scrawny sister, Lily quickly left the house to visit her friend, Erin Sagert. Quietly walking out of the house Lily disapparated out of Cokeworth and right into Erin's front lawn. It was almost the same house as Lily's; it even had the same little flowerpot standing on the right side of the door. Although the houses were similar, the neighborhood and the people were nothing alike. Instead of a quiet, normal neighborhood, people wearing dark, long robes and holding different shaped wands in their hands surrounded Lily. It was a nice transition from the boring talks at the family dinner table that Lily was normally subjected to on a Friday night.

"Lily there you are, I was hoping you would show up soon," Erin skipped across the yarn towards Lily. Erin's dark brown curly hair bounced up and down as she came closer. Lily loved hanging out with Erin; she was always full of life and jumping up and down in excitement.

Lily ran into Erin's arms, "This is amazing and no muggles know about this?"

Erin grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her toward the center of the party. "Of course no muggles know about this; no muggles live anywhere near here. It's a wizard community and the nearest muggle is twenty miles away."

Looking around, Lily realized this was exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She would get a job in the ministry, marry a wizard, and move into a wizard community where her magical kids could run around the neighborhood all day. But just as Lily was about to picture the rest of her life someone came by and ruined her daydream.

"How are you two girls doing on this fine day," James Potter was sauntering over with his brightest smile on his lips. Of course the one day Lily was hoping for a calm and fun evening away from irritating people, James has to all but run in to ruin her day.

"Hello, Potter." Lily said. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some mud to play in?" About five feet from the three teenagers three little boys were happily making mud pies while their older siblings tried their best to get them out of the mud as they had promised their parents they'd keep their little brothers clean.

Winking, James continued the conversation, "You know, Lily, if I didn't know better I'd think you thought me no more mature than a five-year old."

"You said it, not I. And please stop flirting with me, I told you Potter, I'm not interested in your silly games." Lily was ready to leave, but James touched her arm to stop her.

"Lily, I promise you, if I was playing games, I would not be talking to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" For the first time in a month, Lily stood her ground in front of Potter. James stepped back for a bit. He truly wanted to talk to Lily since he had barely seen her all month, but this was not what he was hoping would happen.

"Well, you just aren't the type of girl I want to play games with. You must know that."

"So then what about last year and the year before that. And while we are at it, what about every year before that! Honestly Potter, what universe are you living in?" And with that Lily grabbed Erin's wrist and pulled her away from James Potter.

Lily walked away from Potter so fast she missed him mutter to himself, "A universe where the greatest girl ever will never look at me more than to despise me." Although Erin was able to catch his mutter she could never tell Lily. Almost every student at Hogwarts understood that it was no use trying to convince Lily about how much James Charles Potter loved her. Lily Evans had already decided how she felt about James, and she was not planning on changing her mind any time soon.

Author's Note:

So I hope you like this. Right now this is a work in progress and I do not have a huge idea of where this is going except that it leads to where J.K. Rowling already said it goes. The story will remain as cannon as it can. I will not be updating regularly for the next couple of weeks because finals are coming, but once my summer vacation starts, I will do my best to update as regularly as I can.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling created these characters, not me. Erin Sagert and Nichole (aka Niki) are created by me though.

Chapter 2:

"Lily, I don't understand why you have to always make him out as the bad guy. He was just trying to be conversational." Erin said when Lily finally judged they were far enough away from James.

"It's easier to stop the conversation now than to have to deal with his games later." Lily started searching for across the lawn, letting Erin know the conversation was over. "Where are Marlene and Nichole?"

Erin had no choice but to move on. "They are both coming down later this afternoon. Marlene's parents won't let her come until she finishes her chores, and Nichole needs her parents to apparate her over."

"Poor Niki, I don't know what I would do with another month of no magic. I've gotten so used to it." Lily said. Erin was about to agree with her when she noticed Lily kept moving, almost in an attempt to hide behind the house they were standing next to.

"Lily, what in the world are you doing." Without a word, Lily pointed toward a boy about their age. Erin knew who he was at the first glance. His all black cloak with his slimy, black hair gave him away. No one could ever mistake Severus Snape as someone else.

Erin needed to think fast and get her friend out of her. Lily was still very hesitant when it came to Snape. "Why don't we go inside, I have something to show you in my room anyway."

Again, Lily remained quiet except this time Lily was moving toward the very object that had caused her trepidation in the first place.

"Lily, what are you _doing_?" Lily continued to go forward with a stubborn look on her face. After a year of constant anger, pain, and confusion, Lily was going to find out what Snape had been thinking. She had to. She focused ahead on the boy and blatantly ignored the confused Erin behind her.

Once she was close enough to Snape she poked him on the shoulder. "Snape," Lily murmured.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers in surprise.

"Lily," he sighed.

"Hi," Lily's bravery that she succumbed to walk over here had finished, and now that she was here she was not sure she really wanted to continue this conversation. But as she continued to stand there Lily remembered that she had a job here; that's all. She was going to find out what happened. "I want to know why."

Snape's shoulders dropped. This was not what he wanted, but he knew she deserved an explanation. "I'm so sorry Lily, truly. I didn't mean to do that. You've got to know—"

She put up her hand. "Stop Snape, that's not what I want to hear. Why did you call me that? I always trusted you. You were supposed to be different. I can't trust you again. You know that. I've told you that plenty of times, but I'm tired of fighting. It didn't solve anything. Really, I just came over here to find out why you said everything you said."

"I don't know." Snape put his hands in his face as he sat down on the bench next to him.

Lily felt her hand lift in wanting to comfort the poor boy. She knew he was in despair, but she moved her hand away at the last minute. She needed to move on from all of this, especially her despair over Snape. If she remained angry and sad than she would be stuck in this in between spot of loving and hating Snape forever.

Lily decided that for now, moving on without complete forgiveness would have to work. _He didn't know._ How could she completely forgive him?

"Well than, I guess that makes everything a little easier, doesn't it?" Lily said.

"How does that work?" Snape looked up at her.

"Because now I know that nothing between us can ever be the same." And for the second time that day Lily walked away from a boy who caused her a lot of trouble in life.

"Lily," Erin called from a distance away. "You want a cookie?" Right in her best friend's hand were two chocolate chip cookies, her favorite. Lily smiled. Even if Snape disappointed her, it was nice to know that not everyone in the world wanted to make her life miserable. Some people were like Erin. They knew when they needed to give people space, but they also knew when they were needed. And when a couple of cookies can save the day.

Lily grabbed the cookies from Erin's hand and sat down on the grass. "Thanks, Erin."

"No problem," Erin said. Once Lily finished her two cookies and seemed to be in a happier mood Erin brought up Snape.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Erin waited for Lily to respond. She seemed to be searching for an answer within herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lily wanted to keep it short, but she needed to talk about this with someone. So she kept going. "I figured something out. I know I need to move on from all this, and I need to forgive Snape for my own sanity, but I really can't. I don't know how."

Lily stayed quiet for a while before adding, "Do you think I can ever forgive him?"

Erin thought about it for a while. For a few moments the girls said nothing, letting the noise from the party take over.

Eventually Erin spoke up. "Yeah, Lily, I do think eventually you will forgive him. And for now, it is okay if you don't. You will need time for that. But Lily, you and Snape went through a lot the last two years, and the way you treated him today was the nicest I 've seen you be to him in the longest time. Without knowing it I think you started forgiving him already. And forgiving him doesn't mean that you two will ever go back to how you once were."

Lily started back at the grass, plucking leaves out and twirling them in her fingers. "Yeah, I think you're right, thanks."

"No problem," Erin said, pushing her self off the ground. "Hey, you want to walk around, Marlene and Niki will here soon."

"Yeah, sure." Lily pushed all thoughts of Snape and harsh words behind her. She was here to forget about stressful thoughts, and that is exactly what she was going to do.

~Thanks for reading


End file.
